User talk:Tamao1
Tamao's Talk Page Quests I think that -Side Quest- should be deleted (the page AND from the navigation bar) and -Main Quests- renamed as just "Quests" And then moved from Misc. to Home in the navigation bar. Comments? Reply Okay cool. ^_^ Overall, the templates were improved greatly. I don't think "stat" needs to be there for items, but I'm unsure of what would happen if it were to be deleted. Changed "HP Regen/MP Regen" to it's written out form (for clarification). About the menu, personally, I liked the drop down menu better : p But it doens't really matter. IcedWings 14:11, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Fake Site We should notify MerryStar/Wendy about the fake site imotwom.clawz.com. Or at least submit a request to have to removed. I'm trying to figure out how. Send in a request as well so Wikia admins know it's important. IcedWings 08:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) lololol Oh wow, xD I totally thought the person made a fake IMO on Wikia. xD But it seems they just copied their coding? :o Well now there's even MORE reason for Wkia care about that site. I mean, Wikia is copyrighted and stuff.... and ya :O A bunch of other legal issues that I may or may not understand ;3 lol IcedWings 11:31, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Reply Cool story bro Lavalord1111 23:10, December 7, 2011 (UTC) please make headings and sign you post with 4 (~) thanks Haha i will continue to edit stuff in my spare time when forum is to quiet :) btw do you have the rights to see what email users have? ifso could you tell me thuck's email on the wiki, i forgot if i made the account name thuck or maybe someone has copied my name. Template Fix I'm wondering if fixing the info box template is possible? I hate that it auto aligns to the right (see Classes for example). I don't know how to edit templates. :p IcedWings 11:30, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for Help ahhh thanks for the tip :) confusing at start but i managed to create a whole new page for Ancient Leather ForumThuck 13:45, December 9, 2011 (UTC) MISSION ACCOMPLISHED You know that scammer site? I had it taken down. >;) IcedWings 02:31, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Good Work Like i said good work IcedWings Lavalord1111 06:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ I contacted Wikia support: http://www.wikia.com/Special:Contact/general You were right in that the fake IMO Wikia was not related to Wikia itself, yet there were still infringement issues and Wikia contacted the host of that fake site and had it removed. IcedWings 04:02, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I tried to make a request to be admin on IcedWings but she seemed to have locked her talk page. I was pondering if you can accept me as an Admin on this Imo Wikia. I may be new but I have been reading MANY posts, and I have been learning alot about this site. Please give me chance. I can contribute in many ways for example: removing unnecessary posts, spamming, taking away the ability to edit someone's article, etc. If you have any question please contact me on my email: CocoloveX@Hellokitty.com or pm me on my talk page. I frequently go on this. Thanks so much! XxVendettaxX 03:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC)XxVendettaxX Is there a way i can be made an adm? I don't edit at the moment however i have played the game for 2 years and know a lot (especially about mages) :) I would like to lock my "scammers list" as well as "ways people can possibly scam" blogs just so they don't possibly get edited by others that are maybe on that list. As of now i'm keeping a separate copied page of those on a document in my computer as i update them every time. I think i would be helpful as an administrator since I know where bosses are located, what drops what, and how to make many different things tho i am partial to mage related activities. I am also familiar with all the active players in my server and guilds etc. ^_^ if i could be made an adm that would be great! thank you! Moonchick 00:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC)M00NCHICK M.I.A. 'WHERE ARE YOU' Sincerely, The IMO Waddy Community